


Damien's Final Message

by SaiphTheSwordmaster



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Call To Action, Damien's Warning Us, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Last words, My First Work in This Fandom, Oh My God, Sad Ending, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiphTheSwordmaster/pseuds/SaiphTheSwordmaster
Summary: If you give a Saiph a Zalgo Generator, They'll create a barely coherent Damien fic.(Yes, this was created as an excuse to use Zalgo Text in a fic.)Okay, so this is one of the ways I imagine DAMIEN ending. Basically, he tries to keep control of his new body and kill Mark, but his human side is slowly disappearing. Soon it's trapped in the void that is Darkiplier's mind. In a desperate attempt to warn people about himself and Mark, he talks as if he'd recording and hopes the message gets out to someone. This message ends up being received by a random person, who deciphers the incoherent rambling and wrote this transcript. These are Damien's last words. What you do with this information is up to you.I really don't know what this is. I wrote it at like 2:00 AM and wanted to contribute to the fandom. Go easy on me.
Relationships: Celine | The Seer & Damien | The Mayor (Who Killed Markiplier?), Damien | The Mayor & Y/N | The District Attorney (Who Killed Markiplier?)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Damien's Final Message

_ Editorial Note: The original audio was a mess of rambling nonsense. This transcript was my best attempt at deciphering it. Please note that there may be many errors in translation and the speaker’s message may have been vastly misconstrued. Also, note that the contents of this recording are very disturbing. This Damien seemed to be in a great deal of distress, and this clip has not been followed up with anything debunking its authenticity. Viewer discretion is strongly advised. With that in mind, here is the unadulterated transcript of what I believe to be Damien’s last words. _

**Transcript**

H̴e̸l̶l̸o̷?̶

̷

̴I̷s̸-̶ ̶I̵s̶ ̴a̵n̶y̸o̸n̷e̶ ̶t̷h̵e̶r̸e̷?̸

̴

̵W̸h̴e̶r̶e̴ ̷a̴m̵ ̸I̶?̶ ̴I̶t̷'̶s̶ ̵s̶o̶ ̴c̸o̸l̷d̴.̷

̶

̷C̷e̶l̸i̶n̶e̸?̷ ̴I̴t̶'̸s̴ ̵m̶e̵!̷ ̴I̵t̴'̴s̴ ̸D̶a̴m̶i̸e̸n̶!̵

̶

̷A̵n̸y̴o̵n̵e̶?̷

̶

̷C̵a̸n̴ ̷y̸o̶u̴ ̴h̶e̵a̴r̸ ̴m̶e̶?̴

̶

̸F̸u̴c̷k̷,̶ ̶I̶'̵m̴-̶ ̷I̷'̴m̶ ̴a̷l̴l̵ ̷a̵l̸o̷n̵e̸.̸

̸

̴I̶'̴m̵ ̶g̸o̵i̴n̴g̸ ̸t̵o̴ ̸d̸i̴e̴,̸ ̷a̸r̴e̵n̸'̸t̵ ̴I̷?̵

/

̶T̸h̵i̵s̴ ̷c̷a̵n̷'̷t̸ ̶b̴e̴ ̴h̷a̵p̸p̵e̴n̴i̶n̴g̵.

\

̵I̵ ̸d̵o̷n̵'̸t̶ ̵r̵e̵m̷e̶m̴b̴e̷r̴ ̶w̷h̵a̷t̸ ̴h̷a̴p̷p̶e̸n̶e̸d̴ ̸t̶o̵ ̵m̴e̷.̶

̶

̶I̵t̷'̶s̴ ̵a̴l̴l̶ ̶a̵ ̵b̶l̷u̴r̸r̷y̷ ̸h̶a̵z̶e̵.̷

̶

̷I̸ ̴d̸o̵n̷'̶t̵ ̴t̸h̵i̶n̵k̶ ̸I̴ ̴h̷a̸v̸e̸ ̵m̵u̴c̵h̸ ̶l̸o̶n̶g̶e̵r̴.̸

̶

̷M̴y̵ ̶d̵i̴s̶t̵r̷i̸c̵t̴ ̵a̴t̵t̷o̷r̷n̸e̸y̸.̷ ̷

̵

̷I̸f̷ ̵y̸o̴u̸ ̴c̴a̸n̴ ̷h̴e̵a̸r̸ ̷t̵h̵i̶s̵,̷ ̵s̴o̷m̶e̶h̷o̶w̴,̵ ̵I̴'̵m̸ ̶s̷o̵r̸r̷y̵.̸

̸

̵I̶ ̴n̴e̵v̵e̶r̸ ̴m̷e̴a̶n̶t̴ ̷t̴o̷ ̶d̷r̸a̷g̵ ̸y̴o̶u̴ ̷i̵n̴t̵o̶ ̶t̵h̷i̸s̷.̶

̸

̵I̸ ̷d̶o̶n̴'̶t̸ ̸k̸n̵o̷w̴ ̶w̴h̷a̶t̸'̵s̶ ̴g̶o̷i̷n̵g̶ ̴t̴o̴ ̸h̷a̶p̵p̴e̴n̸ ̸t̸o̶ ̵m̸e̵,̶ ̷o̸r̷ ̴w̷h̴e̴r̴e̶ ̸y̴o̶u̵ ̶o̵r̴ ̸C̵e̸l̴i̸n̵e̸ ̷a̵r̶e̸,̶ ̸b̷u̷t̷ ̴I̴'̸m̸ ̵h̷o̵p̶i̷n̶g̴ ̷t̵h̵i̵s̸ ̴w̶i̸l̴l̸ ̵r̶e̵a̷c̸h̵ ̶y̵o̷u̵.̶

̵

̷G̷o̷d̸,̵ ̵p̸l̴e̵a̷s̵e̶ ̴d̶o̸n̵'̶t̸ ̶b̷e̸ ̵d̴e̵a̴d̵.̴

̵

̷A̴m̸ ̷I̸ ̴d̷e̵a̸d̷?̴

̵

̶M̴a̸y̵b̶e̴.̸

̵

̴T̶h̴e̶r̵e̸'̷s̸ ̵n̴o̶ ̸p̵o̶i̵n̶t̸ ̶i̷n̵ ̶d̷w̴e̸l̷l̵i̷n̵g̵ ̵o̶n̷ ̶i̷t̶.̶

̷

̴I̶ ̷h̸o̵p̶e̶ ̴y̷o̸u̵'̸r̶e̵ ̸o̸u̷t̵ ̵t̸h̵e̶r̵e̴ ̵s̶o̵m̵e̶w̴h̸e̸r̸e̶.̶

̴

̷E̵v̴e̶n̵ ̴i̷f̵ ̴y̶o̶u̵ ̶n̸e̶v̴e̷r̵ ̶h̸e̵a̴r̴ ̶t̵h̷i̷s̴.̷

̷

̴I̶ ̷t̵h̷i̷n̷k̷ ̸I̴'̸m̶ ̴s̷t̸u̷c̶k̵ ̵s̸o̴m̸e̵w̶h̵e̵r̴e̵ ̷b̸a̴d̶.̶

̵

̷R̴e̷a̶l̴l̸y̵ ̶b̸a̴d̸.̴

̴

̶I̷ ̶c̴a̶n̵'̶t̴ ̴g̶e̶t̸ ̷o̸u̵t̸.̶

̸

̵E̶v̷e̴r̷y̶t̵h̸i̸n̶g̸ ̸h̶u̴r̶t̴s̵.̵

_ ̵ _

̷I̴t̷'̵s̷ ̴s̶o̷ ̵c̷o̸l̸d̵.̶

̶

̴W̵h̷y̷ ̴i̸s̴ ̴i̴t̶ ̶c̴o̴l̶d̵?̶

̵

̴S̶o̴m̸e̴o̷n̴e̵ ̶h̶e̷l̷p̵ ̸m̴e̶.̸

̸

̴I̵ ̴d̸o̷n̶'̷t̶ ̵w̷a̵n̴t̴ ̶t̶o̴ ̶d̸i̷e̷ ̴a̷l̸o̴n̷e̶.̵

̶

̴W̵h̷y̴ ̸d̸i̷d̸ ̴M̸a̶r̵k̸ ̷d̶o̷ ̶t̶h̷i̷s̸ ̸t̴o̸ ̷m̷e̷?̵

̶

̵I̵ ̴t̶h̵o̵u̸g̷h̶t̸-̸

̷

̴I̵ ̵t̷h̷o̶u̴g̴h̸t̸ ̴w̸e̵ ̷w̸e̶r̷e̵ ̸f̴r̴i̶e̸n̶d̶s̴.̵

̶

̴I̸ ̵g̵u̶e̵s̸s̵ ̶I̶ ̷w̶a̵s̵ ̵w̵r̷o̷n̸g̸.̸

̶

̵C̵e̷l̴i̴n̷e̸.̵

̴

̵I̶ ̴f̵a̷i̴l̵e̷d̵ ̸y̶o̸u̶,̷ ̸d̷i̴d̸n̸'̴t̵ ̶I̶?̶

̶

̵I̴'̷m̵ ̶s̵o̵ ̵s̴o̷r̴r̶y̸.̷

̴

̴I̴ ̶d̶i̵d̷n̸'̷t̸ ̵w̷a̷n̷t̷ ̶t̵h̷i̷s̷.̸

̷

̷I̵ ̴t̸r̶i̷e̴d̶ ̶s̶o̸ ̸h̷a̴r̴d̵ ̴t̷o̷ ̷m̶a̶k̵e̴ ̴t̴h̸i̴n̷g̵s̷ ̴r̴i̵g̵h̵t̵.̷

_ ̶ _

̸B̶u̷t̶ ̵I̷ ̴f̵a̶i̵l̸e̷d̶.̸

̶

̸I̸ ̵d̶o̴n̷'̷t̸ ̴h̶a̸v̴e̶ ̶m̶u̷c̴h̵ ̶l̶o̶n̸g̴e̷r̸.̵

̸

̶I̴f̶ ̴a̸n̷y̶o̸n̸e̵ ̸c̴a̴n̸ ̶h̴e̸a̴r̴ ̸m̷e̷,̷ ̷I̵ ̶b̸e̶g̶ ̸y̸o̴u̶.̶

̴

̷D̶o̷n̷'̶t̴ ̴t̵r̶u̸s̶t̶ ̴D̵a̴r̶k̸.̷

̸

̴D̶o̶n̴'̵t̸ ̶t̶r̸u̵s̶t̴ ̴M̵a̷r̴k̷.̶

̴

̵I̶'̶m̵ ̷t̸o̸o̸ ̷w̷e̸a̴k̸ ̴t̴o̸ ̸b̶r̶e̷a̶k̶ ̸t̵h̷e̵ ̶c̶y̶c̴l̴e̷.̵

̸

̷B̸u̶t̸ ̴m̴a̵y̵b̸e̷ ̷s̵o̶m̷e̵o̸n̴e̸ ̶e̵l̶s̵e̶ ̸c̷a̷n̵.̷

̵

̷T̸h̷e̵ ̶w̵o̴r̸l̸d̶ ̴i̴s̴n̴'̵t̷ ̸s̷a̶f̴e̷ ̶u̸n̴t̶i̸l̴ ̸i̷t̷'̶s̸ ̷b̵r̴o̴k̸e̷n̴.̶

̵

̶I̴'̸m̵ ̷e̷r̵i̶h̸c̷b̸f̵e̸i̵f̴h̴c̵

̷

̵I̸-̴ ̴w̵i̷e̸h̷d̵b̴e̷i̷r̷y̸b̴f̶u̶k̷w̴h̶d̷c̷

̵

̸W̵A̵I̴T̴!̸

̸

̷P̴L̴E̵A̶S̶E̷!̵

̵

̵I̴ ̷D̶O̴N̷'̸t̵-̸

̷

̶G̷U̶W̷E̸R̷D̸G̷V̵E̴I̵R̶C̸

̸

̵E̷R̷I̷H̵C̴W̷E̷C̶E̸I̵R̸H̵C̵

̶

̶h̵u̷r̵t̷s̷

̶

̴h̷u̸r̷t̷s̸ ̶h̶u̵r̴t̶s̵ ̸h̷u̵r̴t̵s̵.̷

̶

̷N̸o̷n̴o̸n̵o̵n̸o̷n̸o̷n̸o̴n̶o̷n̶o̵n̷o̷n̵o̸n̷o̴n̸o̴n̵o̴n̴o̵n̶o̴n̸o̴n̴o̸n̸o̵n̴o̴n̵o̷n̵o̵n̸o̵n̵o̸n̶o̸n̸o̶n̵o̴n̵o̶n̷o̸n̵o̵n̸o̸n̴o̸n̶o̴n̸o̶n̵o̵n̶o̵n̶o̵

̵

̶D̶o̵n̷'̴t̷ ̸k̸i̸l̷l̸-̸

̷

̶I̶'̴l̵l̷ ̸d̸o̵ ̵a̸n̵y̸t̸h̴i̶-̸

̷

̷w̴g̷e̴d̷k̶w̵h̸d̵e̷b̸f̶e̸i̷r̸y̴h̴f̷r̷e̴

̴

̷J̷F̷G̴S̴C̷U̵W̴Y̶I̴W̸E̶G̴H̶C̸B̴W̴

̴

̷S̷O̶m̶e̶B̶o̷D̴y̷

̵

̵H̵e̶L̶p̴

̸

̸m̴E̵

̵

̸A̸H̷H̶H̶H̷H̸H̷H̵H̵H̷-̸

Click 

_ End of Final Message. _

  
  



End file.
